


Kinky Examination

by CielLover27



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Gyno exam, Medical Examination, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielLover27/pseuds/CielLover27
Summary: Lilly Chi and Alex Wolf are sent to earth, to find out if a lonely woman is fit to be their female master. But what they discover after a series of sexual medical examinations, that Lilly get possessive over the woman and wants to be the only one who she loves and not Alex.





	Kinky Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly Chi and Alex Wolf were sent to fulfill an important task.

On the distant planet of Siepra, an young female cat hybrid named Lilly was lounging around on a fancy chaise, thinking of something to do.‘Ugh… so bored. I need some excitement.’ Lilly thought.

Just then, a male black and white husky named Alex walked over and spoke.

“I’ve got great news, we been picked to go down to earth. Apparently, there is a young woman who can’t keep a mate because of her emotional mindstate. So we gotta go and help ” He said.

“Alex, you know… not every entity gets chosen. It’s high time that you just accept the fact that neither of us are lucky enough.” Lilly answered with a sarcastic look.

“You’re just jealous of your other female human hybrid counterpart.” He said.

“Ya think, how come she got to nab a male mate before me.” Lilly said with a jealous tone in her voice.

“Uh… well. Think of it this way, you can expand your horizons a little, and give this woman a chance.” He said

Lilly laid in silence before answering. “.... Alright I guess I will give this human woman a try. By the way, do you have any more info as to what this person’s about.”

Alex flashed a floating projection screen right in front of him.

“It’s says here, the woman’s name is Alyssa, 29 years of age, and has a fetish for medical examinations.” He stated.

Lilly’s ears perked up. “Hm… intriguing. You’ve caught my attention. Does it say what type of exams she’s into.”

Alex look back at the screen. “Gynecological and regular checkups. She would prefer an lady Gyno doctor instead of male, but she doesn’t have a preference for a regular physician.”

“Okay, let’s get going. My curiosity has been triggered.” Lilly said, interested.

They put on their chosen clothing, Lilly wore a pink halter top that covered her B cup chest along with a small black mini skirt, and then putting on a OBGYN white medical coat. While Alex puts on just an plain white shirt, with a small pocket on the top right and black pants, also throwing on a regular medical coat complete with a stethoscope and an tongue depressor with a little flashlight.

“Let’s go.” He said.

“Wait-” Lilly stalled.

“Now what?” He replied.

“If she turns out to be a good fit for us, could we keep her?” Lilly asked.

Alex gave a nod. “I don’t see why not.”

 

Conjuring up a small portal, they both made there way to meet with their soon-to-be owner. Meanwhile... on the planet earth. Alyssa was sitting, watching some medical anime hentai when she saw the two animal hybrid entities.

“My oh my.. such an interesting piece of work.” Lilly spoke first in a teasing tone to get me to react.

Alyssa felt uneasy at the sight of the strange life forms, standing right in her living room.

“Who are you? What do you want?” I said, scared.

“Allows to introduce ourselves. I’m Alex, an anthropomorphic husky wolf dog, nice to meet you” He said, politely bowing. “And next to me is-

“The name’s Lilly, I’m an anthropomorphic cat, so don’t try to confuse me with my other human female fox counterpart.” She spat. “We were sent here to thoroughly check you out.”

“Why? What for exactly?” I replied.

“You humans are so gullible sometimes, in fact, it’s practically adorable. Follow us please.” Lilly pointed with her paw to the open portal.

‘Should I trust them? No, they could be here to kidnap and do horrible, nasty things to me or maybe worse- I shutter at the thought.’

They led me through to a very dark area of space. Within the empty surroundings, stood a single gynecological chair with stirrups and an big operating light that hung above, illuminating the darkened atmosphere.

“Take a seat my dear.” Alex said.

I took a seat in the chair, hoping it wasn’t boobytrapped, like it did in most hentai situations.To my surprise, no straps or mechanical arms jumped or ensnared me.

‘Phew, for a moment there, it was gonna literally be my worst nightmare.' I thought.

“Let's start off by listening to your heart and lungs with my stethoscope.” Alex notified. “Please remove all of your clothing, panties and bra included.”

“Why do you need me to do that?” I asked, with a confused look.

“So the examination can move a little quicker.” Lilly added, sitting in a small office chair in the far right corner purring. Her cat legs were crossed in a ladylike position, waiting for her chance to continue the second part.

 

 

I began to remove my clothing, with the two staring at me.

‘This is super embarrassing, stripping down naked for unknown beings that just showed up out of the blue, and saying that they want to fully examine me. Oh man, what should I do ? Should I just stay calm and let them do their tasks. Or… try to scream for help and end up in a troubling predicament. Eh… they’re watching me undress, which is total lack of privacy. I’m gonna chose to stay calm and hoping it’s the right choice, since I haven’t seen nothing too suspicious so far.’ I thought.

Nervously, I folded my arms, covering up my boobs.

“You could have provided me with a medical gown instead of exposing me, ya know.”  
I spoke in an angry tone. “Plus, you didn’t quite answer my first question when you first arrived. TELL ME-- WHAT THE HELL YOU’RE DOING HERE?!”

Lilly and Alex were silence for a moment, then Lilly gave me an honest answer.

“The real reason why we’re here, is to give you a full examination, to see if you’re a purrfect fit to be our owner.” She said.

“OWNER?! Wait- hold the phone for a sec-” I answered.

“We’ve received some info, pertaining to our little [clears his throat] meeting.” Alex replied. “That you were fed up with getting rejected by mates, just because of your emotional status correct?”

I lowered my guard down and simply sighed.

“Yes, I’ve been rejected by so many people, I started to give up of all hope of ever find a perfect girl or guy to date.”  
“So you’re bisexual ?” Lilly asked.

“Truthfully... yes I am. Also, is it really necessary for me to be completely nude.” I replied.

“In order for the examination to begin, you’ll have to be able to comply with us physically, as much as possible to help make our final decision.” He said, putting on his stethoscope. “Any other questions can be answered at the end.”

As Alex placed the cold metal diaphragm to my bare skin.

“Ooh, that’s cold.” I shivered.

“Breathe normally please.” He instructed.

I began to breathe at a slow normal pace, the very thought of him listening to my heartbeat was arousing.

‘No, I must not let them know that I get off on this.’ I thought to myself.

“Hmm.. are you aware that your heart is beating a little faster than it normally should?” He asked

“Uh…” I replied, lying. “not really”

“I see. Could it may be, do to the fact, you’re aroused.” He asked.

“Crap, he overheard my inner thoughts. I bet Lilly heard my ranting as well.’ I thought.

Lilly nods her head to notify that she heard me.

“My thoughts exactly.” Alex teased, switching the diaphragm to my back. “All right, take a deep breathe in.”

I took a deep breath in.

“And… let it out.” Alex instructed.

I breathed out. He placed in another spot.

“Again, deep breathe in.” Alex instructed again.

I took another deep breath in.

“And… let it out.” Alex instructed.

I breathed out.

“Excellent, your heart and lungs sound in perfect health.” Alex complimented, hanging his stethoscope back around his neck. Then he reached for the tongue depressor and the small flashlight from the little pocket on his coat. “Open up and say Ahh..."

I opened up my mouth.

“Ahh..” I said, as he placed the wooden stick right on my tongue, shining the light in afterwards.

“Mm-hm. Mm-hm.” He said, looking inside. “Say ahh… one more time.”

“Ahh.” I spoke again.

Alex removed the wooden stick from my mouth.

“Do you drink 8 ounces of water to keep yourself hydrated each day?” He asked.

“Of course I do.” I replied.

Lilly was getting anxious.

‘Come on, I want to have my chance. Stop hogging.’ She thought.

 

 

Then Alex told me.

“Why don't we finish off with Lilly doing an internal body check.” He said, looked over at her.

“Finally…” She sighed, pushing me back against the pillow, and guided my legs into the stirrups. “Lay back and let me into that little blissful pussy of yours.”

An awkwardly shade of red flushed across my cheek, as she swung the stirrups outward.

‘Damn it, why am I so attracted to this.’ I thought to myself.

“Now… I want you to relax your whole body and close your eyes.” She coaxed.

“What are you gonna be doing to me?” I asked.

“An special invasive procedure that will determine the final outcome.” She replied.

“Will it hurt ?” I asked, worried.

“You’ll only feel just a tiny tingling sensation. Trust me, they don't call me pleasurable paws for nothing.”

“Okay, if you say so.” I returned the smile back, as I closed my eyes trusting her.

“Hmph. Show off.” Alex said jealous.

Lilly smirks, and puts on a pair of medical gloves.

“I’ll start by inserting to my paw into your opening.” She said. “You’ll be feeling a slight pressure but pleasurable in 3. 2. 1.”

Lilly slips two of her furry middle fingers into my vaginal area, touching my sensitive clit, and starts to do a curling motion making my insides melt.

‘This woman’s pussy is pure heaven.’ She thought. ‘I think Alyssa will be the chosen owner for us.’

I started to wiggle at the sensation.

‘Mm.. fondling a human woman is just the thing I’m looking for.’ Lilly thought. “I think we found our answer.”

Alex nods his head, agreeing with her. Lilly continues her special gyno exam,by doing certain motions with her human cat hand that I couldn’t quite make out what it was, as the pleasurable feeling overwhelms me with ecstasy.

“Oh yes-yes-yes!” I shouted. “More.”

Alex decided to monitor my internal reaction by listening with his stethoscope again.

“Heart rate is at 123 bpm, better turn it up a notch.”

Lilly increased her finger motion faster.

“130 bpm.” He said.

“Okay, I will be releasing your pleasure build up in three... two… oneee.” She instructed, going into a rapid finger motion, sending my body into pure madness.

“You’re-gonna make-me-cum.” I said, between breaths

‘Purrfect, that’s the type of reaction I wanted to hear.’ Lilly purred.

Then… it happened.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming.” I said, pre-warning her.

“Almost there.” She announced. “Keep it up!”

“I can’t hold it in much longer. Ah ah ah.” I said in totally heat.

“3. 2. 1 and... release.” She instructed.

I rapidly released all my love juices.

“And...that concludes our full examination. You can sit up now.”

I slowly sat up, and began to catch my breath.

“How do you feel?” Alex asked.

“Actually… I feel really good.” I replied. “Where did you learn that kind of technique.”

“On our planet named Siepra, it’s inhabited with strange creatures like ourselves. We tend to have sexual intercourse multiple times and not have to worry about what you humans call STD’s” He added.

“That’s why we got assigned to you.” Lilly chimed in.

“So… you’re not here to harm me?” I asked.

“Harm you? Never. Why would you think that?” Lilly replied.

“I’d always thought all space creatures were bad.” I said.

“Not all of them, only a selective few who have more evil intentions than others.” Lilly answered.

“Like a tentacle monster that will rape any unexpecting young women, and has no respect for their victims well-being.” He implied.

I embarrassedly blush.

“You were barely lucky enough to encounter us instead of a dreaded tentacle monster, then you would have been rob of your sanity. He said.

“Alright alright you convinced me to let take you guys in as my pets.” I said, honestly.

“Excellent choice.” Alex said. “With that in mind-”

Collars showed up on their necks. One saying Alex and other Lilly.

‘Alex and Lilly huh.’ “So… does this mean you will be doing medical examinations freely or... “ I asked, curiously.

“If you want us to, we’re happy to oblige.” Lilly purred, pushing me down again gently with one human paw. “Lay back down for round 2, only this time, the chair will recline to be more accessible to both your front and back ends.”

The chair automatically clamped metal cuff links around my ankles, then it recline into a full lay down position and extending the leg boards with metal clamps holding my ankles in place, while it slowly pulled my legs into a full split.

“This exam will be called the triple lover.” Lilly purred.

I brace myself for what was about to happen.

“You’ll feel a wave of consisted pleasure, so don’t be alarmed if you happen to feel anything hard or ticklish.” She still purring.

Alex used a wireless remote to lower the chair, until I felt something sitting at the tip of my back end, which shocked my whole body into thinking ‘Girl, your about to experience something blissful’

“I’m going to be inserting an really hard object in your anus. Now, just take deep... breaths.” He said.

Alex lowers the chair all the way down, I feel it begin to bridge through my opening, spreading me to a point that was more than painful. I let out a whimper and dark pools snapped up at the sound. He pushes it a little farther inward inch by inch, I want to scream especially when he starts to make it crank open so he can make sure nothing is wrong with my ass. Other women told me that it wouldn’t hurt, but they lied! I almost feel like I’m about to lose my virginity to a humanized wolf dog and cat.

“And since we’re now your-” Lilly clears her throat. “Pets. You are to report to us, whenever you need that sexual itch or just a routine checkup.”

I pounder at the thought for a moment.

“I have just one tiny… little request before you start.” I said.  
“Ask away. Whatever you desire, we will fill your everyday needs.” Lilly replied.  
"Please keep this private little encounter between the three of us, I don't want my fantasies blurred out." I said with a honest tone of voice.  
"You have our word." Alex added.

Then another figure who been watching the whole ordeal by portal spell, gazed at the human.

"Excellent, a real human woman to be added to my harem of wives."

 

 To Be Continued... 

**Author's Note:**

> Add your thoughts in the comment section.


End file.
